tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тоору Муцуки/Галерея
Mutsuki Tooru.png|Дизайн Муцуки в манге Mutsuki_Tooru_blood_drawn.png|Тоору боится вида крови Gimg025.jpg|Тоору в униформе Younger_Mutsuki.png|Муцуки в юности Mutsuki_vs._Torso.png|Муцуки против Торсо Chateau_—_Mutsuki's_room.png|Комната Муцуки в особняке Suzuya_knives_training.png|Сузуя обучает Муцуки Mutsuki at auction.png|Муцуки на аукционе Mutsuki_kagune.png|Кагуне Муцуки Мутсуки после окончания Аукциона.png|Муцуки после Аукциона Mutsuki mask.png|Маска Муцуки Mutsuki_58_ch.png|Муцуки на похоронах Гинши Mutsuki_ch60.png|Муцуки в отряде Хачикавы Torso_captures_Mutsuki.png|Торсо берёт Муцуки в плен Downtrodden mutsuki.png|Истерзанная Муцуки Torso_and_Mutsuki_in_bed.png|Муцуки в импровизированной постели Торсо Torso_throws.png|Карао швыряет Муцуки Mutsuki_after_killing.png|Муцуки после убийства родственников Mutsuki's_white_hair.png|Поседевшая Муцуки с останками Торсо в руке Mutsuki_batttlesuit.png|Муцуки в боевой экипировке Mutsuki_kagune_2nd_form.png|Бикаку-кагуне – многочисленные щупальца Mutsuki's_kagune_power.png|Тоору против Оула Mutsuki's_kagune_–_evolved_tails.png|Бикаку-кагуне – сегментарные хвосты Mutsuki's_kagune_–_evolved_tails_closer.png|Бикаку-кагуне – сегментарные хвосты (в близи) Mutsuki's_kagune_–_throwing_blade.png|Бикаку-кагуне – отделяемые лезвия Mutsuki_reveals_her_feelings.png|Муцуки осознаёт, что влюблена в Хайсе (воспоминания) Mutsuki_stabs_Uta-Haise's_throat.png|Муцуки калечит Лжехайсе Mutsuki_with_disfigured_Uta-Haise.png|«Не убью, не убью, он мой» Mutsuki meet Kaneki.png|Муцуки находит Кена Mutsuki's room — knives and photos.png|Следы безумия в комнате Муцуки Touka and Yoriko's stabbed photo.png|Прибитое к стене фото Тоуки и Йорико Mutsuki's mad grin.png|Тоору слетает с катушек Mutsuki out of control.png|Муцуки выходит из себя Mutsuki vs Kaneki.png|Муцуки атакует Канеки Kaneki loses to Mutsuki.png|Муцуки выбрасывает Канеки из кофейни Mutsuki vs Touka.png|Тоору против Тоуки Touka releases kagune through Mutsuki.png|Тоука высвобождает кагуне сквозь Тоору Tooru shows severed hand.png|Тоору достаёт отрезанную руку Mutsuki in love with Sasaki.png|Муцуки признаётся Урие, что влюблена в Сасаки Saiko, Kuki and Toori in Kichimura's thoughts.png|Образы Сайко, Куки и Тоору в мыслях Кичимуры Вашу Yoriko's interrogation.png|Тоору присутствует на допросе Йорико Tooru Mutsuki and Shinsanpei Aura at 24th Ward.png|Тоору и Шинсампей в 24-ом районе Tooru orders Oggai to kill ghouls.png|Тоору приказывает вышедшим за фрейм Оггай убить всех гулей Mutsuki as commander.png|Муцуки руководит обезумевшими Оггай Tooru and Shinsanpei killing ghouls.png|Тоору и Шинсампей убивают напавших на них гулей Tooru and Shinsanpei about to fight against Renji.png|Тоору и Шинсампей высвобождают кагуне перед битвой с Ренджи Йомо Quinx Squad in Urie mental imagery.png|Отряд Qs в воображении Куки Урие Mutsuki vs Yomo.png|Муцуки против Йомо Renji Yomo's electric field (side view).png|Муцуки останавливается перед электрическим полем Йомо Mutsuki uses The Black Linshing Nut and The White Loosting Nut.png|Муцуки использует новые куинке-ножи Renji activates an electric trap for Mutsuki.png|Муцуки попадает в электрическую ловушку Йомо Mutsuki's burned body after being electrocuted.png|Муцуки после разряда электричеством Mutsuki's kagune – helmet.png|Бикаку-кагуне – ленточный покров (шлем) Mutsuki's kagune – helmet (deactivation).png|Бикаку-кагуне – ленточный покров (деактивация) Mutsuki ambushed Touka and Miza.png|Муцуки устраивает засаду Тоуке и Мизе Mutsuki strikes Dragon's eye.png|Муцуки атакует глаз Канеки на глазах у Тоуки Mutsuki's advanced knife throwing technique – juggling.png|Продвинутая техника метания ножей – жонглирование Mutsuki's advanced knife throwing technique – throwing.png|Продвинутая техника метания ножей – бросок Mutsuki blocking Saiko's attack.png|Муцуки копирует форму кагуне Сайко Mutsuki's frameless kagune.png|Бикаку-кагуне – Дракон (уменьшенная копия, высвобождение) Mutsuki's kagune – forming Dragon's copy.png|Бикаку-кагуне – Дракон (формирование) Mutsuki's kagune – Dragon's tentacles.png|Бикаку-кагуне – Дракон (сформированные щупальца) Mutsuki's reaction to Saiko's words.png|Слова Сайко заставляют Муцуки понять, что она зашла слишком далеко Mutsuki's suicide attempt.png|Муцуки пытается покончить с собой Saiko interrupts Mutsuki's suicide attempt.png|Сайко не даёт Тоору совершить самоубийство Qs guarding Touka.png|Отряд Qs прикрывает Тоуку Qs and Touka around Kaneki's main body.png|Тоука и Qs собираются вокруг тела Кена Urie carries Kaneki's body.png|Отряд Qs и Тоука несут тело Кена в штаб Mutsuki wrapping Owl with her kagune.png|Муцуки сдерживает Сову своим кагуне Mutsuki vs Kaiko.png|Муцуки спасает Сузую от Кайко Kaiko vs Qs Squad.png|Отряд Qs против Кайко Kaiko's quinque — Owl Sword (long-range attack).png|Кайко одолевает куинксов Tooru_Mutsuki_in_epilogue.png|Муцуки спустя 6 лет после обороны Токио Quinx_photos_at_the_Chateau.png|Тоору Муцуки на памятных фотографиях в особняке ---- Re_Vol_11.png|Тоору Муцуки на обложке 11 тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Tooru Mutsuki 19062017 by Ishida Sui.png|Тоору Муцуки на расширенной версии обложки 11 тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Post Re Episode 4 Illustration by Ishida Sui (24 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация, опубликованная Ишидой Суи после показа четвёртого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (24 апреля 2018) Post Re Episode 6 Illustration by Ishida Sui (8 may 2018).png|Иллюстрация, опубликованная Ишидой Суи после показа шестого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (8 мая 2018) Tooru Mutsuki Illustration by Ishida Sui (30 october 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Тоору Муцуки (30 октября 2018) ---- Tooru Mutsuki anime concept art.png|Концепт-арт Тоору Муцуки MutsukixMayu in episode 4.jpg|Муцуки и Маю в 4 эпизоде ---- Chibi Mutsuki Tooru (merchandise print).png|Принт с изображением чиби-Муцуки, используемый в мерчендайзе по аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Категория:Галереи персонажей